nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Foreign relations of the Levant Arab Republic
To become the secular and moderate voice of the Middle East is the main goal of the Levant Arab Republic's foreign policy. The country also has a strong foreign policy based on Soviet and Cuban internationalism, providing support to poorer countries in solidarity against the downtrodden. International relations took a u-turn after an embargo on the country, bringing lower relations to all countries involved for the duration. Visa policies Visa is required for all nationals that come from pro-embargo countries, in the form of a "Tourist Card", unless they come from exempted countries or hold a valid visa. Some countries however ban travel to the country and may risk prosecution if found out. Israeli passport holders, or those with connections to Israel are prohibited from entry. The visa must be applied at the Levant Arab Republic embassies, and must be paid by cash or a JCB, or GCB card. Genji Empire passport holders get 90-days visa exemption. 90 Days * Genji Empire 30 Days * Cuba * East Prussia * Egypt * Japan * Kurdistan * Libya * Morocco * Patagonian exiles * Singapore * Tunisia 14 Days * Taiwan 7 Days * The Levant Arab Republic also accepts all nationals with Old City visa to enter the country for the period of 7 days. Outside of entry, same embargo restrictions apply. Visa requirements CDC Azerothian Union Lords and Paradox Neroth Sig Centrian Genji Empire The Genji Empire is the primary aid donor of the Levant Arab Republic, supporting the country since it's earliest incarnation of President Derwish leading a rump Syria. Military forces are contributed and deployed for the secuirtyof the country and frequently hold military exchange programmes. The Genji Empire led the international effort to support the Levantine government during the Maronite Mutiny, contributing the largest number of soldiers and military hardware against anti-government Christian militia and Hamas. Additionally the Genji Empire is the largest trading partner, investing heavily in industries. The Levant Arab Republic manages an embassy in Tokyo and the Genji Empire maintains a High Commission in Damascus with Consulate Generals in Latakia and East Jerusalem. Tarakia The Levant Arab Republic and the Democratic Republic of Tarakia maintain working level bilateral relations. The two nations saw unexpected coordination in the Maronite Munity, especially in counter-insurgency operations against the Egyptian-aligned Hamas. Both Levantine and Democratic Republic officers have worked together in troop coordination. Since the uprising, bilateral relations have improved dramatically. Tarakia maintains an embassy in Damascus. Middle East Cyprus Egypt After World War III, the Levant Armed Forces became the second largest contributor to post-war occupation and investments for economic recovery of Egypt. The occupation forces is overseen by General Zaeed Tlass while civilian affairs is left to the Egyptian Army that allied with the CDC during the Egyptian coup. The two countries enjoy improved relations, supporting each other both economically and militarily. Previously, relations between the Levant Arab Republic and Egypt were tense with active hostilities from both sides. The Levant Arab Republic saw the rise of the Islamic Brotherhood in Egypt as a blight of secularism in the country while the latter perceived the former as elitist minorities ruling a Sunni majority. The Levant Arab Republic is a major contributor to the CDC joint-defence of the Sinai Peninsula, protecting a vital shipping lane. Iran Bilateral relations with Iran is strained from recent political changes. When the former theocratic government was overthrown by monarchists many regime personnel fled to the Levant Arab Republic, who welcomed them if they will assist in his projects. When the new Iranian government asked for the extradition of several personnel considered war criminals only some of them were repatriated. Iran's strong alliance with Israel does not help either. The Levant Arab Republic watched with caution when Iran annexed Iraq, Kuwait and Bahrain. Israel Israeli pilgrims are issued pilgrimage visas when entering Jerusalem, and Jewish prayers are allowed in Templemount only on certain days. Kurdistan During President Derwish's Conquest of the Levant, he negotiated the support of the Syrian Kurdish YPG in exchange for ceding some land for a Kurdish state. As a result the two nations share good bilateral relations. Oman Qatar Saudi Arabia Despite the potential to form a regional alliance, the Levant Arab Republic and Saudi Arabia see each other with hostilities. United Arab Emirates Africa Algeria Botswana Botswana received aid from the Levant Arab Republic in the form of doctors to combat the spread of HIV and AIDS in the country. As the spread is close to containment, the country is thankful for the assistance. Democratic Republic of Congo Libya Morocco Rhodesia South Africa Sudan Tunisia Asia Pacific & Central Asia China Japan Kazakhstan The Levant Arab Republic and Kazahstan are one of the signatories of the Silk Rail project, hoping to boost bilateral trade. Kazakhstan has also sent the Arystan commando unit as assistance during the Maronite Mutiny. Kyrgyzstan Mongolia Philippines Singapore President Derwish expressed his admiration towards Singapore's economic system. He has also sent a tribute to late-Prime Minister Lee Kuan Yew. Both countries have embassies in their respective capitals. Taiwan Tajikistan Turkmenistan Uzbekistan Vietnam Europe Armenia Armenia has sent troops to the Levant Arab Republic during the Maronite Mutiny. Azerbaijan Byzantium The Levant Arab Republic and Byzantium hold working level bilateral relations. Despite tense atmosphere with religious difference, trade still occur between their borders. The Levant Arab Republic has an embassy in Constantinople. Byzantium operates an embassy in Damascus and consulate generals in Latakia and East Jerusalem. East Prussia Finland Georgia Serbia Serbia is the Levant Arab Republic's 2nd largest arms supplier behind Russia. The Levant Arab Republic purchased modifications for the Levantine T-72 MBT to M-84AS. Sweden Russia The Russian Federation is a major ally to the Levant Arab Republic, it's relations inherited from the former Syrian government. Russia has an embassy in Damascus and the Levant Arab Republic in Moscow. Russia is the largest arms supplier to the Levant Armed Forces, selling the most advanced weaponry available. The Russian Navy has a military base in Tartus, Syria. North America Cuba Cuba and the Levant Arab Republic are trusted allies. Partly inheriting the foreign policy of Syria, the two countries retain great bilateral relations. United States South America Santiago Confederation Due to the significant presence of Palestinians, the Levant Arab Republic enjoys cordial relations with the Santiago Confederation. There is an ongoing feasability study on a Free Trade Agreement and possible discussion of joint public sector ventures.Category:Levant Arab Republic Category:Foreign Relations